My immortal
by Taifucchee
Summary: I miss you. I love you. Please, don't go. Oneshot.


**Hello everyone n_n I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my other stories for so long time /shot ;A; But I just no inspiration. Ahem, anyway, I was inspired by this beautiful song called 'My Immortal' (by Evanescence) for this one. I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

I entered our apartment.

''I'm home'', I said quietly. I was greeted with nothing more than silence. I dropped my shopping bags to the kitchen, and made me way towards our bedroom.

Or more like, it was now my bedroom, since he was...gone. Gone and would never come back.

He, Len, first my best friend, then boyfriend, then fiancé. The love of my life, the one who made all my worries disappear, the one who always would hold me gently in his arms when we watched TV together, the one who made my life worth living.

And now, he was gone.

He died two years ago in a car accident: roads were slippery and a bus crashed with his car. There was only victim: Len.

…...

Why? Why would this happen to him? What had he done wrong?

He was always helping people. He was a doctor; loved and cherished by everyone.

When Len died, his family was completely broken; his parents passed away two months after him.

His siblings moved out of the city with their families, saying that this one reminded them too much of him.

…...

And I was left all alone; my family abandoned me a long ago. Or more like I ran were rich, smart and beautiful. Everyone were talented in something; be it music, fashion, school or anything.

I was the family's disgrace; I was clumsy, stupid, had no musical talents whatsoever, my sense of fashion was hoodies and jeans and so on.

My parents always hid me when we had guests. I had to always be in my room, allowed to exit only when I went to school.

I hated being home. My parents, siblings, aunts, cousins and everyone were constantly saying how much they were ashamed that I was born, that I tainted the family and so on.

So one day, I got enough of it. I opened my window, made a rope out of my sheets and ran. As fast as I could.

My family never even bothered to search for me. And they didn't need to, I mean, they had hid me from the whole world so no-one would ever wonder why I was missing.

I abandoned the name 'Kagene' and changed it to 'Kagami'. I had many jobs to keep myself alive. One day however, I broke my leg and I was taken to hospital. And that's when I met Len.

…...

We were fourteen at the time. Len was the doctor's son. While I was laying in the hospital, Len kept me company. And that's how we became friends. I also moved to live with Len's family, and I was finally able to go to school.

Life was perfect. Then, one day, I started to notice how much Len had actually grown: he was now a lot taller than me; I barely could reach his chin.

Then I started to notice how good-looking he was, how kind and lovely he really was...

Before I even realized, I had fallen in love with him.

I hid my feelings for over two years, and when high school ended, I finally I confessed my feelings for him.

And he accepted them; and life was even more perfect for me. We were seventeen when.

…...

When we had dated for two years, Len proposed me. I, of course, said yes. We moved out of Len's family's house and bought the apartment I still live in. We were nineteen.

We continued to live happily for three years. Of course, we had our fights and all that, but we always made up. I never had thought my life could be so much of happiness, so perfect.

Len finished his studies early and became a doctor. I had many different jobs, since I wasn't still a very smart person.

….

Then the fatal day came. Len and I were talking in phone, and he mentioned the roads were slippery. I told him to be careful. Len said he would. Then we said our usual 'goodbyes' and 'I love you's'.

An hour later I got a call from the hospital. They said that Len had gotten into car accident. I rushed to the hospital.

The doctors said he wouldn't survive.

I didn't want to believe them. Len wouldn't die. He possibly couldn't cause so much pain for all the people that cherished him.

I held his hand. He looked at me, his eyes filled with love, a smile on his face. I smiled back weakly.

Then he closed his eyes.

The monitor stopped.

…...

Nowadays, I still live in the same apartment we used to live, silence always surrounding him.

I missed him. And it hurt. So much that I'd rather let somebody tear me slowly apart with knife, and it still wouldn't match this pain.

…...

I miss you.

I love you.

Please, don't go.

* * *

…...

**SO ANGSTY ;u; I hope you liked it! Oh, and Len was twenty-three when he died.**


End file.
